Bees
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Arnold hatches a devious scheme to live forever at school but will it really last forever?


Hey Arnold in: Bees

A/n: fuck all u haters. beez in the trap.

arnuld was in fucking klass. he was relaly bored. the teached mr simmongs was talking about space or some shit and it was borning.

"hey jerald." arnold said to his best blacked friend gerlad.

"hey arnold wut." garald said.

"check this shitty shizz out." arnold said. he pulled out a bb gunn.

"i brought a bee bee gun to school. isn't that cool? their against the fucking skool rools."arnold said but not loud so mir simmons wouldn't yelled at them,

"u broughgt a gun to school? COOOOOL!" gerald said loud and erryone looked and him. and warnold.

"you broughgt a what to school mr anrold?" mr simmons saids.

"fuck off mr semens, i brought a gun to school so fucking what are you going to fucking do bitch?" arnold said.

"you gonna be fuckin expellded arnie, what you did hear is very bad." mr simmoms said.

"fuck you faggot" arnold said. he took the gun out and pointed it at mr simmongs. he went up to him and held the gun still.

"arnold ssplease don't not shoot me ok?" mr simmons said. he was crying and peeing his pants! arnold put the gun down.

"hey mr semens what do u like to like?" arnold said.

"what the fuck did you say?" mr simmons said.

"i bet u like a lot of SINNAMON!" arnoldo said as he through cinammanon in mr simmons eyes.

"you like semen and cinamon so that makes you a double douchebagh faggot bag." arnold said. he shot mr semens in the knee but it was ok becauz then everyone saw it was a b-bee gun and arnold would not go to jail or get explelled because it was not a real gun, it was a fake gun a bb gun instead ok?

"fuck this school!" arnold said.

"yeah you said it." gerald said.

"i fucking now i did." arnold said.

"because you did." gerald said.

"yeah i did." arnold said.

"g-yeah. chyeah." gearalad said.

"i'm gonna ok take a pee piss." arnold said.

"ok." gerald said.

"what do you mean ok." arnold said.

"i mean i kinda don't care cuz im really high but also thats kinda gay your telling another dude that your peeing cuz i don't wanna think about pee pee comin outta yo penis you fill me son?" gerald said.

arnold punched geralnd in the sholder.

:"don't you ever fucking call me a faggot you here me son?" arnold said.

"yeah arnold owwie my hurt i'm sorry." gerald said.

"you fucking betta be bitch." arnold said. he left the cassroom. he went to the hallway. he went to the bathroom.

but not really he was still in the hallway and he saw a little kid look at him funny like.

"w-w-w-what?!" arnold said as he spread his arms out like they was wings and flapped around. the kid was really scared. arnold tried to punch him but not really and it made him jump!

"haha lil kids are such bitches, i made you jumpo." arnolp said. he punced the kid hard in the sholder and it made the kid cry really lound and bad.

then he went to the hallway. he went to the bathroom.

arnold was in the bathroom taking a pissy piss. he was inside the school. he was pissing on the wall instead of the toilet or yurinal because he didn't give a flupity flying fuck. he also took a piss with his pants and underware all the way down cuz he didn't know how to operate his fly zipper. he was also afraid of getting his fingers stuck in the zipper because it;s sharp and hurts a lot ok? he could even jam his finger in there or jam his finger in there and that'd hurt maaan

"aaahhh yeah man this shit tight." arnold said as he pissed. he did this shizz at home too too piss of his grandpa. he'd piss on the wall orn on da floour.

"man this bathroom is fucking gay." arnold said. he pulledup his pantz but not rilly becauz his bockxers were showing. he wore his pant jeans lowe like a fuggin gangstud which was like a gangsta and a stud. he was in a gang too with his blest black friend gergald.

he wnet to the hall way and pissed on a locker.

"drip drip bitch." arnold said as he laffed at what he had just did there. all the kids walked by and saw what he was doing and it was mad fucked up. they all were kids.

"put your pee pee away arnold that is fucking disguzting and against the rules of the school...the skool rools." principial wardtsz said,

"fuck you you fat fucking bitch. you cnat fucking tell me what to do. u wanna scrap?" arnold said. he punched principal warts on his face.

"i'll bunch your gay fucking wartz of you're ugly fuicking face you principal faggot." arnold said as he punched pricinipial wrarttz on his wartz and beat the shit out of him!. he was knocked the fuck out. but then he wasn't because he was the princiapl and knew how to fight kids so he shuved arnild and ran away.

"hey arnold you ass-holder. u shouldn't treat the fucking prinicipal that way." someone said... it was sid!

"get the fuck out of here sid. i do whatevere i want and you can't stuck me or stop me you ugly ass bitch." arnold said.

he stepped on sids foot.

that made sid mad and he pawnched arnold in the gut.

arnold took off sid's nose. again? no not really.

"ow arnold you bitch why'd you do that?" sid said. he was fighting arnold in the hallway.

"because your a gay faggot sid who likes letting dudes fuckin him." arnold said as he laughed. he was fighting sid. they was str8 scrappin

"you faggot you got my fucking nose. oh well i'll just grow a new one." sid said and out poppped a new nose.

"looks like your face pooped out that nose hahaha" arnold said as he laughed at his own funny joak.

"fuck off arnold." sid said.

"your face look like an asshole so it makes sense for it to poop out you're nose." arnold said.

"grr." sid said. he tried to punch arnold but gerald came in and knocked sid out! he was knocked out and sid and arnold did their gang dacne cuz they ware in a gang game together caleld the 2 man hit skwadd

"HIT SWKAD SWAG BITCH!" arnold said.

"yeh...swag." gerlad said. he was high.

"SWAG SWAG SWAG WAG SWAG!" arnolld said loud like wawcka waka flame and bumbped his fist around doin a jiggiy jog. a jig jog. arnold did a dance as he said swag a lot and it look like gangaum style or some shit.

"fuck y'mean man." gerald said he lit up a joint.

"lets go back to school or something." gerald said. they want bacl tp scjppp school

arnold and gerland spent the next class in a gay poetry class with mr. simmons.

"fuck this shit poetry is gay." arnold screamed in the middle of klass.

"what did u say arnold? did you think poetry was gay cuz its not ok? i'm not gay ok." mr simmons said.

"no it is gay mr semens and i know you're a faggot who likles semens." arnold said and the class laughed. arnold flipped mr. simmons desk over an punched him with a chalk.

"i told you art was fucking gay you faggot." arnold said. he spat on mr. simmonds.

"you said it bruh." gerald said.

"don'tchu ever fuck with arneezy." arnold said. that was his street name.

then they left because school was over for the day ok? arnold was walking somewherez.

"hey arnold! you wanna play stick-ball?" eugene said.

"fuck you faggot you just wanna play dick ball cuz u like dick and balls am i right?" arnold said as he punched eugene in the balls.

"don't do that to him you football headed faggot. jor a fooootball headed faggoot." loreanzo said in amexican accent.

"FUCK YOU LORENTZODE DON'D CALL ME A FOOTBALLED HEAD FAGGOT OK MY HED IS NOT SHAPED LIKE FOOTBALL ITS SHAPED LIKE MY HEAD BECAUSE IT IS MY HEAD." arnold screamed and ran away.

arnold was walking in their town of new york city. it dark and really scary! arnold was kinda scaryed but not really he wuz just high. he was looking for little kids to beat up. he saw one and ran at it. he hit the kid with a baseball bat and gave the kid a good whancking. he kept walking he saw another kid with his gf.

sumtimes arnold would beat up 6th graderss aand tries to steal their gf's. he is in 12th grade so he new he could doo it.

"heyyyyyy... wassssssssup gurl." arnold said to the 6th grade fag's gf. he put his hat to the side like a g. he had a monster energ-g hat and he wore that shit to the side like a g. it also said arneezy on the back and yung arneezy on the front and swag on the sidez. he looked hood as fuck.

"hey arnold go away you mean ass bully that's my gf your'e about talking about. step outta my grill yo. ya know why you do that? cuz if you stay in my grill you get bit n burnt and thats the truth don'd where it out homei." the 6th grade kid said.

"fuck you you bitch ass ho ass mcmidgent fuck boy." arnold said. he strarted to beat the kid down and ghetto stompt thim. his gf ran away and arnold was mad.

"grrrrr now im mad yo." arnold said he kicked the kid and ran home bevcuase he was mad. he rapped on the way home though. arnold was a good rapper but he knew he'd never be as good as his favorit rapper gucci mane. he rapped around their town new your city a lot and screemed while he rapped to show how hr'dcore he really fucking is. he also made noisez like his other favorite rapper wakka flocka flame he'd go bow bow bow bow bow and make machine gun sounds at lil kids. he wanted to gat those bitches so bad but he didn't have a big boy gun someday he knew he'd get enough money to get a big boy gun and do his first eva drivebuys. he got back and lit a blunt or something.

"short man please stop doing drugsz in the house it's fucking bad for you" grandpa who was arnold's grandpad said.

"fuck you grandpa your gay." arnold said. he pushed his grandpa down the stairz cuz he made funny sounds when he did do that and then wacked him upside his bald ass head with his baseball bat.

"this shit be my basebrawl bat bitch." arnold said. he went to the kitdgchen and took out a beer.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU FAGGY LITTLE KID?!" ernie the midget guy who leeved at arnuld's bulding said.

"im drinking a beer bitch are u gonna fucking stop be? i drink beer becuz im hardcore nigga. your a little bitch, bitch." arnold said.

"don't be racist." erny said. he tried to punch arnould but arnold pushed him over.

"your a faggot and a midget. i bet you're dick penis is tiny as hell." arnold said. he kicked erny in the balls. arnold beats up erny the went outside again to smoke more because inside was gay but than he saw 3 people it was Sid, stanky and harold!.

Sid, stinky and harold are in a gang called the 3 amgioz they protectrected little kids from arnold and gerlad but for a price $$

"we don'td like you at all arnold. we think you're all a fuckin faggot." sid said.

"yeah you fuckin fag." stinky said in a redneck accent.

"yeah." herald said in a retard accent.

"fuck you sid you're just gay and youre gay friends stanky and hardold are just redneck fags and retard fags." arnold siads.

"yeah well your gang the two man hitswkwad is gay arnold you're probably gay with gerald. i herd he wants to wathc you pee." sis said.

"shut the fuck up tahts just fuckingg not true." arnold said. he was really mad. but he was also lying gerald did see him pee but he didn't want too.

"we're gonna sprey paind the school wit the 3 amingos because we're badasser than u arnold you faggot." sid said.

"awnald the faggot!" harold screamed at arnold and spitted on him because he wuz screeming so loud.

"no your gang isn't a titz gang like the two man hit sqkward, it's a bitch gang like a prisond bitch game prison bitch." arnold said.

"fuck you arnold we gonna do it first." sid said., they all punched arnold at the same time and ran away to spreigh pay the skool.

"NO!" arnold screeked. he texted gearlad but gerald was too high to text back because he was blazing wikked deep.

"fuck you you bitch text back well ok i guess i sprayed the paint school myself." arnold sai.d he got in a car and drove on the wrong side of the raod to the school. but then he got an idea.

"wait their all allurgick to bees thats why their the 3 amigoz cuz they all allugrick to bees." arnold said. he got a deviouse idea then. he'd geta bunch a bees to kill the 3 amgioz. SID STINKY AND HAROLD!

"i can finally kill those fucking faggots. haha." arnold said. he found a bee hive in the middle of the street cuz sometimes they grew there ok? like you know how plants and shit grow on the fuckix sidewallk? like bees and shit can grow there 2 ok? so he had bees and he brough the bee highve to the school. he went in the school. he beat sid and stink and herald to the school and spray painted in big lettas TWO MAN HIT SWKARD which was his hang name on the lockerz. then he saw them come on. arn's bplans were to on bringing bees to kill 3 amigos. their all allurgick to bees thats why their the 3 amigoz

"IM GUNNAH LIVE FOREVA!" arnold said as he drove on da wrong side of tha road and fired off his bb gun because he couldnt do big boy drivebuys yet. he got hard thinking about spray painting his gang's name on the school. it would make him live forever.

"i am da bee king." arnold said as bees fliyed into his mouth.

"I AM THE BEE KING." arnolds aid as he chewed on the bees and made em into paste. he spit it out and smpeared it all over his self.

"I AM THE BEE KING AND IMA MURK YO BITCH AZZ." arnold said and he let the beez freez. arnold is the bee king because he found the beez and he attacked the people that he hated and he won but did he? they the bees went after sid and his gang and they went outside.

"what the fuck?" arnold said. he went outside. they were all there and the whoile city was there with guns and more bees and knives and shit pointed at arnold.

"WHAT THE FLUPITY FUCK?" arnold said.

"this was all a trap to kill you arnold." principeel warts said.

"we all fucking hate you arnold and we hanve wanted to kill you for quite some fucking timee now." mr simmons said.

"fucking faggots lets kill him." grandpaul said. it was trap for arnold for the whole city to kill him!

"no get back you faggots. GET BACK I SAY!" arnold said. he took out his bb gun but was too scaredd to shoot anyone so he just started to cry cuz thats about all he could do.

first abner the pigg who was in that one episode bit him and attacked him and then the rest of the city beat up arnold and started pulling on his armz and legz and shit.

"LET FUCKING GOOOOOO!" arnold said as he screeamed and tried to run away but couldn't because the wholed city was beating up because they alled hated him so they had a trap for him which he was in or something.

eugene the gay kid took his penis out and slapped arnold in the face.

"you penis faggot fucker stop it ok?" arnodl said as he criyed.

"TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT." U-gene said.

"fuck off."arnold said.

"u be gone by e-gune." eugeene said.

they all took turns stamping and stompin him and big bob took a big bobz beeper and shoved it up arnolds ass.

"AAAAAHHH NO." arnold said. his ass was getting mad beeped on.

"beep you bitch." big bog said. he bopped arnold a few times on the was bleeding a very lot at this point in timed.

"owwwiee i hurty so baddy." arnold said.

"fuck you arnold." one of the bees said and they started to chomp and champ on him. it hurt a lot. they went into his blood and started stinging his insidez.

"NO PLEASE STOP IT! OW YOU FUCKING BEES! FUCK YOU BEE FAGGOTS! JUST STOP IT OK!" arnold screamed as everyone laughed. they were stinging the shit out of him. then the people beat arnold to death and burned his remains. everyone rolled around in his ashes and shit and shit on them. arnold was beyond fucking dead yo. then everyone in the town took their clotheso ff and were all najked i mean naked ok? they were fucking naked and they started to roll around on arnold's ashes rubbing em all over they bodies and chanting weird shit.

"arrrnolllddd...hey arnooooldddd..." they all said and moaned.

"oh arnold please." they all said at the same time.

it was really weird. like if you were there you'd be mad kreeped out by these people and what their all doing. like really? rolling around in shit covered ashes of a dead kid? what hte fuck dude? but they did that for a few hours then had a big orgee on arnold's shit coevered ashes that were now filled with jizzy jiss and pussy juice then they went to bed but arnold was beyond fucking dead yo

the end

BEES HEY ARNOLD


End file.
